Other Voices
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: Crossover (DW3/Frontier). {Continued from "Hacker's Net"} Zack's list of problems just grew larger when a mysterious power from beyond contacts him...
1. Part 1

Author's Notes: I've started getting ideas from the Frontier series. While my brain gets some rest before kicking into overdrive for Ascension, here's something else for you to enjoy! Technically, this will pick up where "Hacker's Net" left off. The stuff at the beginning of this chapter will fill you in on where the protagonist from DW3 is at now. As you know from the summary, this is a DW3/Frontier story so expect the Frontier kids to pop in soon!! I've decided to make it from a third person narrative to keep things easier. This takes place in episode 17 of Frontier before Tommy gets the Beast Spirit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any way what so ever. 

Other Voices

"Agumon!!!" Zack broke into a sweat as he woke up from his nightmare. How many times did he have it? He had stopped counting after ten. The boy silently sobbed as the image of his friend falling into emptiness haunted him. This whole digital world was falling apart. One minute, they were standing on solid ground and the next minute, holes would appear. 

It had been two weeks since Gaiamon had been born from Galacticmon absorbing the core of the other digital world. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. Kumamon, Kotemon and Monmon were the first on his list of worries. The list grew to include Veemon, Guilmon, Patamon and Renamon. Finally, the last of his eight companions had made it onto the list.

The boy decided to try and find something to eat. Perhaps he would have better luck today. He had not eaten in the past two days and right now, he could kill for burgers. A soft beeping noise started to echo in the air. "What the-?" He took out his Digivice for the first time since arriving in the new digital world. 

"You are Zachary Tonginoro, am I correct?" Zack blinked wearily. Obviously, he was so hungry that he was imagining that he was hearing a voice from his Digivice. "Listen to me, young tamer. There is much at stake. Whole dimensions will be at the mercy of Gaiamon unless you do something."

"Like what?!? I don't even have my partners…my friends with me!!! Wait a minute…what the hell am I doing talking to a Digivice? I must be out of my mind…" But the voice continued to talk. "Your friends are safe. My colleagues have placed them on other dimensions except for the one called Agumon. He is still here in the digital world but a tragedy has fallen upon your friend."

"What tragedy?" Zack was paying more attention now. "Seeing as the only way to obtain your co-operation is to explain everything…when Gaiamon was created, the chaotic forces within Galacticmon were released and divided into four parts. Each of those parts infected a Digimon in this digital world. These four Digimon now have their own agenda for the digital world. Your friend was one of the infected Digimon."

Zack gasped as the voice continued to speak. "If you wish to return your friend to normal as well as defeat Gaiamon, you must obtain the help of those who possess some of the spirits of the ten ancient warriors who originally defended the world from evil. With their abilities, they can obtain the fractal code from the infected Digimon after they have been defeated in battle. Once all four fractal codes have been obtained, we can reunite you with your other friends and then send you to your final battle against Gaiamon. There, the fractal code must be released straight into Gaiamon's core. Once that occurs, a system error will be created and Gaiamon will self destruct." When the voice paused, Zack assumed that it had finished speaking. "Before I go, I just want to know…who are you anyway?" This time, there was no answer from his Digivice. The only response he received was a map giving him a possible starting point. He also started receiving general information about the Hybrid level Digimon.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

"Sorry but you only ate fifteen plates so I can't give you the prize." Zack burped after patting his stomach. "Damn, I was so close too." No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but have a hint of sarcasm in his voice when he said that. He exited the restaurant and started to make his way around the small town. 

Some of the Digimon that he saw along the way reminded him of his friends. He wondered why he was even considering doing what the voice had told him but there was something that made the boy feel he could trust that voice. He didn't know why but he could trust it. "But I don't have anything to trade!!"

Zack noticed a small boy talking to a Datamon. 'A human?!? What is going on here? Maybe I can get some answers from him.' As he made his way over, he could hear the Datamon talking. "Tell you what, kid. I'll give you an hour to find something to trade for these devices of yours since you beat that game." When Zack saw the Digivices in Datamon's hand, he decided to step in.

"I would like to have those. I'll give you a Flame Ring and a Wind Ring for them." Zack had formed the items quickly before heading to the shop. Datamon didn't look too sure. Zack sighed. "I'll throw in a Mythril Crown too…will that be enough?" The Digimon gave a small nod before making the transaction. As Zack examined the Digivices, he heard the little boy talking to him. "Please, you gotta give them back to me and my friends!!" 'What type of Digivices are these anyway?'

 He smiled as he gave the devices back to the smaller boy. "I didn't know that you were chosen children. Who is your partner?" The other boy blinked in confusion. "Partner? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry, mister. Thank you for giving me the D-Tectors!!" 'D-Tectors?!? What the hell type of crap name is that?!? And what does he mean by no partner?' Before he could start asking more questions, the little kid started to fire some of his own. "I would have never expected to see another human. How did you get here? Did Ophanimon send you?"

"Ophanimon? Doesn't ring a bell. How about this? We go meet your friends and we can swap information there. Sound good?" The little boy grinned. "Yeah, sure!! I think they'll like you since you're so nice!! By the way, I'm Tommy!" "I'm Zack…and I'm pleased to meet you."

"Where does Zoe put it all?!?" Takuya and Koji had bewildered looks on their faces as their friend was busy stuffing herself with more food. JP gave a moan. "I don't think I can keep up with her…" "So these are your friends? Weird bunch…" Koji and Takuya turned around to see a boy with black hair and blue eyes beside Tommy.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"That's impossible!! How can you guys be these legendary warriors?!? It doesn't make sense!! I won't believe it!!" Bokomon kept his cool as he confronted the upset Zack. "Like it or not, these children are the legendary warriors. At least some of them. They possess the spirits of Fire, Light, Wind, Thunder and Ice. The warriors of Water, Wood and Earth have fallen under Cherubimon's influence. As for Darkness and Steel, that is to be determined. Now that you're caught up, maybe you can answer a few of our questions."

An explosion interrupted their conversation as they saw a raging cyborg Digimon creating general havoc in the town. "Who is that?!?" But not even Bokomon could answer the question. "Everyone, be on your guard!!" The five children prepared to spirit evolve. [It is time…]

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!"

"…Agunimon!!"

"…Lobomon!!"

"…Beetlemon!!!"

"…Kazemon!!"

"…Kumamon!!!"

'Raijinmon?!? They won't be able to defeat him!! He's a mega and their strength levels are too low to take him…even if they do slide evolve into their beast forms!! I find out that some of the legendary warriors are corrupted while the others are just kids!! There's no way that they can help me…but if they do get to a point where they're strong enough to deal with Gaiamon's chaotic force, then I gotta make sure they stay alive!' He pressed a button on his Digivice. "Prepare to accept new partners…"

"Black Storm!!" The intensity of the blast slammed Kazemon into a nearby wall. "Take this!!! Thunder Fist!!" Raijinmon simply stepped to the side, avoiding Beetlemon's attack entirely. "Blitz Arm!!" Lobomon had his weapons drawn and charged the other Digimon. Raijinmon blocked the blows effortlessly before delivering a powerful blow to send him flying back.

Agunimon growled. "That's it!! If we're going to stand a chance against him, we need to use our Beast Spirits!! Execute Slide Evolution…BurningGreymon!!" Kumamon was preoccupied as he had found his Beast Spirit just as Raijinmon was pounding on his friends. "Execute Slide Evolution…Korikakumon!!" Kazemon and Beetlemon focused on activating their own Beast Spirits. 

"Execute Slide Evolution…MetalKabuterimon!!"

"Execute Slide Evolution…Zephyrmon!!"

"Execute Slide Evolution…KendoGarurumon!!"

As the four Hybrid Digimon attacked, Zack was going through his cards, trying to figure out which one would help out. 'Raijinmon is technically based on the God of Thunder. Now how can I smother electricity?' He tried to recall the time when he encountered a Raijinmon back at home. 'Yeah…it was Renamon who had a tolerance against thunder. Time to mix it up…' "Partner Select!! KendoGarurumon!!" Neemon looked at the tamer as he prepared to slash his cards. "What's he doing?" Bokomon couldn't give an answer.

"Digi Modify!! Sakuyamon Activate!!" When Raijinmon's thunder attack hit the other Hybrid Digimon, KendoGarurumon didn't feel much of it. He was puzzled about what had happened but decided to save it for later. "Lupine Laser!!" Raijinmon dodged the attack but was slammed down by Korikakumon's attack.

'Now thunder is weak against the earth so…I think this should do it.' Zack whipped out another card. "Partner Select!! BurningGreymon!! Digi Modify!! AncientVolcamon's Supernova Activate!!" BurningGreymon didn't know where the new attack came from but he fired it anyway. It hit dead on to the other Digimon. The five Hybrids transformed back into their other forms, sensing that the battle was over. Raijinmon exploded into data without leaving any type of fractal code. 

When the group landed, Kazemon asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "How…were you able to do that?" Zack remained silent for a moment before speaking. "If you don't mind, I need to be alone for a while." As he walked away, a small tear escaped his eye. 'Looks like that I'm a long way from finding my family again.'

Don't expect me to write more of this soon. I still need to watch more Frontier and work on Ascension. Anyways, I'll probably focus on this story more after I wrap up Ascension.  If you review, maybe I can juggle two fanfic projects at once. But don't hold your breath.  


	2. Part 2

Author's Notes: Even though I had only one review for this…I'm still going to write this out. Besides, it's a great side project!! Eventually, this will become my main project once I finish the second book and write an epilogue.  
  
Disclaimers: Neither Digimon nor the Death of Rats belongs to me.   
  
Other Voices - Part 2  
  
"You don't look so well." Zack ignored the voice from his Digivice until he realized that this voice was different from the other one. It still carried that same feeling of trust but this voice had a different pitch. "No kidding. So are you a colleague of that other voice? And just how many of you are there anyway? Just who or what are you?"  
  
"I wish I can answer those questions but revealing our identities at this time is not possible. All you need to know is that we are friends who are trying to help. Perhaps we can talk when you're feeling up to it." The boy didn't respond. Instead, he looked through his card collection and picked out ten cards. "Is it possible that the ten legendary warriors are the ten ancient Digimon?"   
  
After replacing his cards, his mind went back to that meeting with those kids and those two Digimon with them. 'How can I even think of bringing them into this situation? Maybe if they had partner Digimon then things would be different. But they actually turn into the Digimon and do the fighting as well!!' He leaned back, wondering how he is going to fix things. 'I'm lost in a digital world that's practically falling apart and have to place the lives of my friends in the hands of kids who actually do the fighting and can get seriously hurt!! I'm not going to jeopardize their safety. I'll find another way to save my friends.' He looked at his Digivice. "Did you hear me? I'm not going to let those kids get hurt. So you can forget about me asking for their help."  
  
A loud groan interrupted his thoughts. Zack stood up to make sure that he was hearing correctly. Then the groan came again. He looked behind and saw part of a body. Upon closer inspection, he saw a human boy who looked like he was in pain. Zack gently rolled the boy over. "K-Koji?" That was all the boy uttered before slipping into unconsciousness. 'Why me?' Zack gave a sigh before picking up the boy.  
  
************  
  
"It was weird!! He just slashed a card right through that thingie of his and…" Bokomon gave Neemon a whack on the head. "Do you mind? I'm trying to think and I can't concentrate with you yapping off like that!!" He then yanked Neemon's pants and snapped them back. Neemon gave a yelp.  
  
"I don't get it. Why can't that guy accept the fact that we are the legendary warriors? We proved it to him when we spirit evolved," muttered Takuya. The group had found a place to stop for the night and were roasting some meat apples on the fire. "I don't think it's the fact that we showed him we're the legendary warriors. It looked like something else was bothering him," stated Koji.  
  
"Like what?" asked JP. Koji shrugged before taking one of the meat apples and blowing it gently. Tommy offered his opinion. "It kind of looked like he was sad. Like he was missing someone important to him. My mom had that same look when we saw her on television." A sympathetic look made its way to Zoe's face. "Poor guy…"  
  
All of a sudden, Koji got up and started looking around. "Hey…what's wrong?" The boy placed a finger on his lips, signaling everyone to be quiet. Then he pointed at a direction. Takuya then understood what Koji was getting at. He heard something behind those bushes and the two of them are going to converge on it from different angles. But when the boys approached their target, they got more than they expected.  
  
************  
  
It wasn't a fight. It was a slaughter. The four Digimon that had came out of nowhere just overpowered each of them as if they were nothing. He could still remember the Digimon that he had faced. That Digimon had golden eyes which pierced right into his very soul. How he had been able to escape the battle with his life and in his current condition was beyond him. What was fate telling him?   
  
The only feeling that he had felt when he first woke up was that he was a lucky bastard. He didn't go down like the warriors of Water, Wood and Steel. And he had his human body back. When Cherubimon gave him his spirit, he was told that he would have to stay in that form for eternity. That has all changed. Now he can see the relish the look on…  
  
"Hey. You okay?" He looked up to see a boy some distance away. How could he have mistaken him for Koji? There were some key differences after all. "Yes…thank you." He was feeling much better than before. After flexing a few muscles slightly, he could tell these things.   
  
Zack had an embarrassed look on his face as his stomach started growling. "Haven't eaten yet…" The other boy pointed a finger at a tree with berries growing on them. "But those could be poisonous." He climbed up and picked a few berries. 'Whoa…this guy can heal fast…' The other boy then landed and placed a few berries in Zack's palm. He sighed before tossing the berries into his mouth and swallowing them.  
  
"Just how do you know what these are anyway?" A small smile was on the other boy's face. "I've spent some time in the digital world and I've been able to figure out what's edible. From meat apples to super spicy berries." Moments later, Zack was trying to find water to douse the flames in his mouth. By the way the other boy was eating them, he was used to the hotness.  
  
"Thanks for the warning. By the way, I'm Zack." He offered his hand. The other boy hesitated for a moment before extending his own hand. "And I'm Kouichi." The two boys shook hands. Zack was about to ask a few questions when he heard several loud shouts of surprise. He quickly took off towards the source, leaving Kouichi behind.  
  
************  
  
A Redvegiemon had taken both boys by surprise by knocking them both out with a single punch with his special vine like arms. As Bokomon and Neemon scrambled to get out of the way, the other three children prepared to spirit evolve.  
  
"Execute Spirit Evolution!!!"  
  
"…Kumamon!!"  
"…Beetlemon!!"  
"…Kazemon!!"  
  
Kumamon started to charge the other Digimon while grabbing his small gun and placing it on his shoulder. "Prepare to eat snowballs!!" Before he could fire, the Redvegiemon quickly wrapped a vine around both of the bear's legs. One mighty slam later and the bear Digimon was out of the fight.  
  
"Thunder Fist!!!" "Hurricane Wind!!" Redvegiemon hopped out of the way of the two attacks made by the hybrid Digimon and retreated back into the bushes. "Now I've got you trapped!!" Beetlemon made a run towards the bushes with his attack ready to go. Then the vine like arms of Redvegiemon shot out. Beetlemon tried to dodge them but they came back and swept him onto the ground before dragging him into the bushes.  
  
"OWWWWW!!!!" The cyborg Digimon was sent flying back after Redvegiemon gave him a good whipping. Kazemon took off into the air but Redvegiemon's arms shot out and wrapped themselves around her boots. She tried to go higher but it felt like that she was trying to lift a heavy boulder. Finally, she was yanked down by a burst of strength from her opponent.   
  
"What in the…?" Zack surveyed the scene before him. Two of the boys had not transformed as they were still quite dizzy from the initial attack. Beetlemon and Kumamon were trying to get back onto their feet while that Redvegiemon has stepped out with an arm tightly wrapped around Kazemon's legs. "Partner Select!! Kazemon!!"  
  
The Redvegiemon had started poking around Kazemon's body with the other arm, from her breasts to her midriff and to her rear end as well. Meanwhile, a feeling of disgust and loathing and fury was growing at an exponential rate inside the fairy Digimon. She could feel the other arm roaming about but her head still needed a small bit of time to clear up. It wouldn't take too long as her anger was speeding up the process. "Digi Modify!! Thor's Hammer Activate!!"  
  
Finally, the volcano erupted. She could see clearly and now that Digimon was going to get it. Kazemon screamed out a single word before wrapping her hands around the hammer that had started to materialize out of thin air.   
  
"PERVERT!!!!!!" WHAM!!!!  
  
Redvegiemon's grip had loosened as he staggered back from the ferocious blow. Beetlemon and Kumamon just watched in pure shock. "Did you see that?!? That was the type of scene that you would only see in cartoons!!" exclaimed Kumamon. "No kidding," muttered Beetlemon as he continued to stare.   
  
Kazemon looked at the hammer in her hand. "Molto Cool!!!" She then glanced back at Redvegiemon. "Get back here, you sicko!!! I'm not through with you yet!!!" She started hammering the other Digimon like there was no tomorrow. Remember how psycho the characters got when they got the Super Hammer in Super Smash Brothers? Kazemon put them all to shame when she started chasing Redvegiemon around. Zack just blinked at this recent development. "Um…should I stop her?"  
  
Beetlemon sighed. "Don't bother…hey!! It's you again!! You were the one who gave Zoe that hammer!!" Zack realized that he had his card still out and on it was a picture of the hammer. The next thing he knew, Kumamon and Beetlemon were asking him a barrage of questions. "How did you do that?" "Can you give me something so that I can save Zoe the next time we're in trouble?"  
  
'Great…more questions to try and answer.' Before Zack could try and think of a way to get him out of this situation, Kazemon had made her way to him. Apparently, she had finished pummeling Redvegiemon into the ground. "Did you do something to get me this hammer?" The boy gave a meek nod as the last thing he needed was a psycho fairy Digimon with a Thor's Hammer in her possession trying to kill him. Instead, he received a gigantic kiss on the lips from the hybrid Digimon. "You're beautiful!!!" (AN: This isn't like a romantic kiss but rather a cartoon type kiss like Bugs Bunny…ah, forget it. It doesn't matter now that I've bought some more hospital time…T_T)  
  
Zack's face turned completely red with embarrassment while Beetlemon was fuming with jealousy. "I…ah…um…" "So…what did we miss?" The group turned around to see Koji and Takuya, who have somewhat recovered. Before anyone could answer, Zack noticed a person coming this way.   
  
Koji's eyes widened as he recognized the person. "Kouichi?!?" Then, some fractal code surrounded the other boy. Soon, the human form had disappeared and a new one took its place. He was tall and had black armour. His weapons were made out of a red alloy. Bokomon recognized the symbol that was on the newly formed Digimon. "That's the symbol of the warrior of Darkness!!"   
  
Zack scanned the new Digimon and found a name. "Duskmon…demon man, hybrid type Digimon." Kazemon, Beetlemon and Kumamon stiffened in the presence of the new warrior. Duskmon's eyes rested on Koji. "Long time, no see… brother."   
  
  
(Epsilon has just written another random thought into his Notebook of Random Thoughts)  
  
Zack: I can't believe that you made Kazemon kiss me!! Now JP's after my hide and I think Takuya may want to kick my ass as well!!  
  
Epsilon: Look on the bright side. You got kissed by one of the hotter female characters in the entire series…in her Digimon form!!  
  
Zack: True but…  
  
Epsilon: But nothing. Now read this latest random thought so I can get ready to sleep.  
  
Zack: Fine…sad romance story based on Linkin Park's "My December". What type of random thought was that?   
  
(He looks at the Death of Rats who shrugs)  
  
Death of Rats: SQUEAK.  
  
Epsilon: By the way…I wrote this up in a few hours on a different computer so that's why this isn't in HTML form. Also, exams are officially over and the only thing I have to worry about is a project for my science class so I will attempt to write more, even though I did deliver a number of chapters of Ascension when I was supposed to be studying for exams so consider that my Christmas present to you readers.   
  
Tommy: That's a Christmas present? Getting more chapters out?  
  
Epsilon: To us authors who work hard when we really should be focusing on something else…it is. Now, I've came up with a crazy idea for "Other Visits" when the gang goes dimension hopping.   
  
Zoe: What do you have in mind?  
  
Epsilon: After events resolve in "Other Voices", Zack has to find all eight of his friends. One dimension is definitely early Tamers season but you found that out already, didn't you?  
  
Zoe: Heh heh… ^_^;;;;;  
  
Epsilon: As for the other seven dimensions, that's up in the air!! Since I haven't figured out if I wanted to cross this over with some aspect of "Ascension" or "Beyond The Other Side", all you other authors on the net can submit ideas and your own fics that could be featured in "Other Visits"!!  
  
Zack: That's assuming that he ever finishes this book and that won't happen until he finishes "Ascension" so it'll be a while.  
  
Epsilon: That's true but I just wanted to get this announcement off my chest so that people can start thinking of what they want to see. A few simple rules…  
  
Pick out which Digimon you want the gang to find in your story. You can choose from Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Patamon, Monmon, Kumamon (not hybrid) and Kotemon. Renamon is already in the early Tamers segment that I've pre-planned.  
PLEASE NO YAOI!!! I can't do that type of stuff.  
Crossovers with other series like Pokemon and Sailor Moon may only be considered if the story itself is good with all the elements together. I will judge that for myself.  
One submission per author please.  
So the trip will contain Early Tamers, 01 fanfic, 02 fanfic, Tamers fanfic, Frontier Fanfic, Crossover (Digimon only), Crossover (other. May be replaced with another Digimon only crossover) and the last one…WHO KNOWS!!!  
  
That's all there is to say so start getting a few ideas in and hopefully, I can kick off the road trip next year!! Until next time!! 


	3. Part 3

Author's Notes: I'm getting really pissed off. YTV has only aired a handful of Frontier episodes. The US has already dubbed about 22 episodes!! When can we see the rest of the season?!?

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon or Digimon World 3. 

Other Voices – Part 3

Zack was baffled about the recent turn of events. 'Man, this is crazier than one of those soap operas. But at least I know where the resemblance comes from.' Koji stared right at the new hybrid Digimon. "What are you doing here? How did you get here in the first place? Why are you here?"

Duskmon snorted. "Figures. You were always wrapped up in your own little thoughts and distancing yourself from the rest of the world to pay any attention to the environment around you. You always had to be a loner…I was only a few metres away from you in the train and you still didn't notice." Zack was the next person to speak. "How did you get involved in all this anyway?"

"It all started when I received a call telling me to find my destiny. I'm assuming that's the reason why the rest of you came here as well. I caught the first train along with my brother but I wasn't sure where to go next when I arrived at the station. The elevators seemed like a good place to start but I missed the last elevator going down that would make it before the departure. That was the elevator that you were on, brother." Takuya gave a grin. "And that was the elevator that I barely leapt into!" 

The others ignored the goggle boy as Duskmon continued. "I still had to try and catch the train so I ran down the stairs but I slipped and fell. At that moment, I panicked, knowing that I would not reach my destiny. But the thing that bothered me was that I wasn't relying on my own instincts to get there…like Koji was. Then Cherubimon gave me an opportunity to find the part of me that I lacked throughout my entire life." Bokomon clutched Seraphimon's egg closer to his body. Koji narrowed his eyes. "I never would have thought that you sold your soul to someone like him."

Duskmon chuckled. "Indeed…you used to think that I was just another simple minded person but in reality, you're just as clueless as to who I really am underneath." Before anybody could speak further, the ground began to shake. Beetlemon tried not to fall over. "What's happening?!?" "Don't ask me!! This isn't my digital world, you know!!" yelled Zack. That was the last thing he said before the earth beneath him started to give way. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

He awoke to the sound of dripping water above his head. "Man…that hurts!!" Zack tried to shake off the pounding headache before looking around. His surroundings were made entirely out of stone, crafted by the digital world. "So I fell from a hole into some sort of cave. Now I have to find an exit." 

He heard a groan close by and noticed Kouichi on the ground next to him. "You alright?" Kouichi managed to get out a 'yes' before giving another groan. Zack crossed his arms. "Then do you mind explaining what you pulled back there?" Kouichi blinked wearily. "I was somehow given the ability to transform to Duskmon and transform back. I never had that before. Maybe I have more control over the fractal code."

"Start from the beginning. What exactly did Cherubimon do to you?" Kouichi vaguely remembered what had happened at the train station. "He made me an offer to give me the same type of strength that Koji had. Strength of isolation and independence. Once I accepted, he gave me the Human Spirit of Darkness along with some of his fractal code. I turned into Duskmon that day."

"Did you know about Cherubimon's true intentions to rule the digital world? What exactly did you do when you worked for him? Did you know about Koji and the others being legendary warriors?" Kouichi looked at Zack strangely. "What do you know about them? And what do you know about Cherubimon?"

Zack thought back to the conversation he had earlier that day. "Bokomon, the little white Digimon, told me about the history of the digital world and how JP, Zoë, Takuya, Tommy and Koji obtained the Human and Beast Spirits of Thunder, Wind, Fire, Ice and Light. He also told me about how Cherubimon revolted against Ophanimon and Seraphimon. So what do you think of all this?" 

"As long as Cherubimon left the human world alone, I don't think I would have cared about what he did to the digital world. And if I had known about Koji making friends and his group being the other legendary warriors, I would have probably dealt with the situation myself." Zack frowned. "Is it really you that's talking or are your answers being influenced by Cherubimon's fractal code?"

Kouichi shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's the Spirit of Darkness also chipping in some thoughts as well." Zack froze at this thought. "Is it possible that…the spirits can influence the behaviour of those who possess them? Perhaps this is why Takuya is such a hot headed person. The Spirit of Fire may have contributed to his condition." The other boy shrugged again.   

Zack paused before speaking again. "So where do we go from here? Will you be able to resolve things between you and your brother without having the urge to transform into Duskmon and hack all the kids into little pieces?" Kouichi gave a small sigh. "I really don't have a clue what I should be doing. Should I kill Koji and the others? Should I try and talk to them?"

He looked around their surroundings, checking for a possible escape route. "In any case, we should try and get out of here. Then, I've got to think of a way to get Agumon back so that I have a chance to carry out the mission." As he started walking, Kouichi joined him. "What mission are you talking about? And what's your story?"

Zack hesitated on whether to explain it to Kouichi. "All I know is that I need the help of the legendary warriors to stop four Digimon who have great powers." When he noticed that Kouichi had stopped walking, he turned around. "Four Digimon with great powers…do you know who they are?" 

"Nope. The ones who gave me this mission said that these Digimon have been given great powers because of some fractal code which had originated from the chaotic side of a powerful Digimon. Is there something wrong?" Kouichi thought about what Zack had said. "No, no. Just thinking of something, that's all." Zack didn't say anything as he kept walking. 'It's not just that. Something's spooking him badly. But what?'

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

When Tommy came to, he could hear both Takuya and Koji talking about something. "I thought you said you never had any brothers, Koji," stated the boy with goggles in an unusually cold tone. (AN: I really don't have any idea about the history between the brothers so I'm going to make it up) "Kouichi was born a few minutes after I was. About a year after our births, my parents separated. My father took me while my mother kept Kouichi. About a few weeks before I went into the digital world, I was contacted by him. He said that grandmother had told him about me and he wanted to know me."

The rays of the sun were beginning to seep through the clouds as the sun was rising. "I wasn't sure how to react. All of a sudden, I learn that I have a twin brother who is slightly younger than me. He kept trying to talk to me but I kept ignoring him. I just wanted to figure things out. Eventually, I went to my father and he explained everything. I wasn't sure what to do next but that was the least of my worries when I came to the digital world." Takuya gave a frown. "Just another piece of evidence that proves that you're really not a people person."

"Hey! Where did Zack and that creep…er..." JP stopped when he remembered that the creep he was describing was Koji's brother. Bokomon, who had made sure that the egg was not damaged, made his observation. "The digital world is becoming more unstable each day! We must stop Cherubimon and obtain the fractal code to repair the digital world before all becomes lost!!"

Zoë stood up and gave a stretch. "That sounds good and all but first, I think breakfast is in order!!" Takuya couldn't help but grin. "That's Zoë all right, always thinking with her stomach!" He later found himself as the recipient of several assaults to the face. JP started to laugh. "Serves you right, Taky!"

Soon Neemon came into view, running from something and almost screaming like a maniac. Bokomon gave a sigh. "He's probably running from a…" He stopped talking as an enormous Digimon came into view. Perhaps not enormous but certainly big. Probably as big as BurningGreymon. And in some odd fashion, he bore a slight resemblance too. "Aw, man!! What is that thing?!?" The Digimon looked at JP. 

'He mentioned someone by the name of Zack. For some reason, I experience a sense of familiarity when that name is mentioned. Why?' He pointed one of his huge claws at the frightened boy. "Tell me about this Zack character." JP gulped nervously. "Uh…he's a really odd guy and…"

Takuya silenced his friend. "Don't say anything else, JP! Who are you and what do you want with Zack?" The Digimon simply ignored the other boy and repeated his previous statement. Tommy took out his Digivice. "If you have any plans of hurting him, then we're going to have to stop you!!" The others were surprised at the young boy's outburst of courage but took out their Digivices as well.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!!!"

"…Agunimon!!"

"…Lobomon!!!"

"…Beetlemon!!!"

"…Kazemon!!"

"…Kumamon!!"

While undaunted as the children spirit-evolved, the Digimon experienced another feeling of familiarity when he heard the name Kumamon. But this couldn't be Kumamon…the image that he got when he heard that name was that of a bear with grey fur and a blue hat of some sort. He mentally shrugged and made a silent promise to figure it out later. "Alright…let's play."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"This is getting us nowhere. It's obvious that this Digimon does not know the whereabouts of the fortress." Dynasmon gave a growl before tossing the Gallantmon into his stockpile of shields and armour. LordKnightmon began to examine some of the merchandise in the shop while his associate gave a cold look at the other viral holy knight. "How pathetic…"

"Now that was rude." The two Royal Knights looked at the doorway where the voice came from. Standing in the doorway stood a knight that had looked exactly like Gallantmon but had black armour and a blue cape. "Yeah, we all know that this Digimon is a wuss and everything but come on. Did you have to be that rude? Don't you two holy knights have to be polite and all that crap?"

Dynasmon prepared to attack. "Silence!! Breath of Wyvern!!" The dark knight leapt out of the way. Dynasmon narrowed his eyes. "To be able to evade my attack so easily…he must have considerable power!!" LordKnightmon gave a sigh. "Great…now that you've shown yourself to be able to avoid my associate easily, I'm going to have to deal with you. Spiral Masquerade!!" As soon as he fired the attack, a sword came out from nowhere and split the attack into two beams. Both sailed away harmlessly into the sky.

LordKnightmon looked in the direction where the sword came from and saw a clown in a black costume. "Two against one? Now really…and I thought you holy knights played fair." Dynasmon and LordKnightmon prepared to attack again, planning to achieve victory. But the dark knight and the clown had their own plans in mind. "Judecca Prison!!" "Trump Sword!!"

Wowee…I finally finished chapter 3 of Other Voices. I've gotten to see some photos of future Frontier episodes and it gotten me started again. But I have to say that Frontier is wacky. The Chosen go to the Moon?!? And there was that dream sequence (I think) with Takuya in Zoë's lap. That was cool. But the coolest villains in this series have got to be the Royal Knights. Maybe I can extend their role in this story. That's it for me so see you on the other side.


End file.
